


Alluvial

by packmentality



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packmentality/pseuds/packmentality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he doesn't move, he can almost imagine himself becoming liquid and flowing down the beach into the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alluvial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Katarin

 

 

"Craig? You coming or what?"

Craig's still looking at the wreck that was once a reporter's computer and he only blinks in response. Sean glares at him over the roof of the car and he snaps out of it enough to nod and slide into the back seat beside Ellie.

Sean's driving like a crazy man and it's all Craig can do to not grip his seatbelt too tightly. He glances over at Ellie but she's looking out the window, mouth drawn in a grim line. The car skids a little around a corner. Craig hears Jay chuckle. Personally, he can't see how any of this is funny. But then, he doesn't really get Jay's sense of humor. Or anything about Jay, actually. But Sean likes him and, for some reason, that's enough today.

They make it to the beach without incident. The sun is warm and the breeze cool. Craig sits on the sand, watching Sean splash Ellie. He's surprised when Jay sits down beside him. Even more so when he's handed a soda. Craig nods his thanks and goes back to watching his friends.

Eventually, Craig lays back and watches the clouds moving across the sky. He hears Jay get up and move off. Ellie's laughter has faded into the distance, and all he can hear is the crash of the waves against the shore. For a moment, the world floats away, and the ache that's been in Craig's chest since he saw Jimmy lying bloody on the ground is only a twinge. If he doesn't move, he can almost imagine himself becoming liquid and flowing down the beach into the sea.

Then there's a heavy, Ellie-shaped pressure on his chest. With all the air blown out of his lungs, Craig can only moan an objection as she begins pushing sand on top of him. Soon the guys join in the fun and it's his turn to watch Ellie being buried. Sean rubs sand in Craig's hair and doesn't seem jealous when Jay playfully stops Ellie's escape attempt.

When Craig and Ellie are good and buried, Jay and Sean lie down beside them. Sean's in between him and Ellie, and Jay is on her other side. The clouds are moving a little faster now. Craig can barely feel the breeze ruffling his hair. He hears Sean's breathing slow as they all begin to drift off.

Early afternoon becomes late afternoon, and soon it becomes obvious that they're not supposed to be here. They're supposed to be at school, or at home with their families. They're supposed to be back in the real world, where Jay doesn't play in the sand and offer sodas to essential strangers and Sean's eyes don't darken and smolder when he looks at Craig.

Despite his grim thoughts, Craig falls easily into sleep. It's so much simpler to deal with all his unanswered questions when he's unconscious. He's just at the beginning of an interesting dream involving Ellie in a fishnet bikini, when he's awoken by a shout. He's tempted to ignore it. He hasn't slept well lately and he'll take any chance he can get. But the voice shouts again, and this time it sounds like Ellie.

Craig sits up, brushing away the sand still covering him, and sees Ellie and Jay standing by the water's edge. Ellie looks frantic and there is even a hint of worry in the set of Jay's jaw. A guy in a wetsuit darts by them, drawing Craig's attention to the water. By the time he realizes what is going on, Sean is being pulled ashore by the wetsuit guy. Craig struggles out of his sand bed and stumbles down to the shore.

Sean is coughing up water, and his hands reach out to grab Ellie and Jay. Feeling completely useless, Craig rests his hand on Sean's chest, watching with rapt attention as it rises and falls. When Sean is breathing more normally, they drag him a little further up the beach. Despite Jay's comment about the "homo love fest," they all gather around Sean for warmth. After a few grumbles, Jay even joins them. Although, he does so with his head on Ellie's shoulder. Craig's head is pillowed on top of Sean's, and he takes comfort in the steady breathing of the group. When Sean's fingers find his under the sand, lacing them together and holding on for dear life feels entirely too natural.

When they climb back into the car later, Craig knows where they're headed before Sean even starts the engine. His hand on Sean's knee during the trip doesn't bother anyone and when Sean announces he's staying with his parents, Jay puts his forehead against Sean's and promises to look after his girl.

The bed at Sean's house is too small for three people, but with some minor adjustments and muttered curses, they figure something out. Jay's adamant about having Ellie between them, but is otherwise alright with Craig sticking around. Ellie tears up before she drifts off, and spends half the night muttering in her sleep. Jay's arm finds it's way around them and Craig is secretly glad to be included in the unconscious hug.

They were late getting back, and Craig didn't want to bug anybody to find out how Jimmy's doing. So he sleeps fitfully, curled up against Ellie and Jay. He can go see Jimmy tomorrow. By then, maybe Sean will decide to call and let them know what his plans are. Craig doesn't really think they can all just hide away in Sean's house until he gets back. Joey will be expecting Craig home, and he's pretty sure Alex isn't going to take too kindly to Jay sharing a bed with Sean's girl and some weirdo guy.

The road ahead promises to be bumpy. Craig just hopes there won't be an empty spot in Sean's bed forever.

The sun is rising by the time Craig is finally able to fall asleep peacefully. He thinks of Sean, all those miles away, and wonders if he's also lying awake, thinking of them as the ocean waves crash in the distance. If Craig doesn't try, he thinks that maybe he can hear the ocean too.

END

 


End file.
